danganrolefandomcom-20200214-history
Angie Yonaga
|height = 157cm (5'2") |weight = 41kg (90lbs) |chest size = 72cm (28") |blood type = A |date of birth = |likes = Avocados |dislikes = Umidity |status = Alive |affiliation = Hope's Peak Academy *Class 79th |previous affiliation = All Kinds of Stuff High School |japanese va = |english va = Unknown |images = yes |sprites = yes }} ( アンジー ) is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 79th. Angie has the title (超高校級の美術部 , Super High School Level Art Club Member). She claims that her art is work of , (or "God of the Island") rather than her own. Appearance Angie has dark skin and round, blue eyes, the color of the ocean. Her hair is a pale platinum blonde that looks nearly white and is loosely tied into two wavy ponytails by small, thin hair bands. There are three dots surrounding her belly button, and it is very likely that they are small, silver bead piercings, but could also be a tattoo. She wears a white, frilly bikini top, the frills a very pale blue, presumably matching bikini bottoms under the blue skirt with white frills sewn to the bottom of it and a blue bow at the waistband. On top of her skirt, she wears a pink utility belt which holds her carving tools and paintbrushes. Angie wears a yellow smock which reaches below her knees, sleeves loose and wide as they stop before her wrists. Her smock has black symbols on her shoulders, the insignia of her previous high school. Her shoes are simple white slip-ons with light grey soles. Angie wears a white beaded bracelet on her left wrist, as well as another one on her right ankle. She also wears a white pearled necklace with a seashell in the middle of it. Personality Angie is a very spiritual person, believing that Atua is always at her side. She has a pious heart and likes praying, having a very strong faith in her god, and she is very willing to help and assist other people with spiritual matters. She often searches for things to offer as blood sacrifices and somewhat creepily talks about her need for blood and asks other students to offer her some. She also has a habit of speaking on behalf of Atua and strangely these words can sometimes turn out to be very truthful. As another eccentric habit, she freely uses her own original Japanese, like "Bye-yonara" or "strange miracle", which shows a little bit of her artistic side. Similar to Ibuki Mioda, she also calls everyone by their first names, which is considered eccentric since Japanese acquaintances normally refer to each other with their last names instead of their first names. However, in Angie's case, this seems to be because she's not a Japan-native. Considered the quirkiest character in the series by her voice actress , Angie is a positive, but quite a strange person who does things her own way. She is notably energetic and cheerful, almost always having an excited and wide smile, even when everyone else is serious. Due to her strong faith in Atua, she is unusually calm and unfazed, to the point of appearing unnaturally cheerful and out of touch with reality. She isn't even afraid of death as she believes that Atua would welcome her in the afterlife and for similar reasons tells the others not to worry about dying. She even appears to cheer excitedly when she sees other students fighting. She doesn't show any fear when being surrounded by massive amounts of insects either, as she claims she is used to seeing them on her home island. Using Atua's instructions as guidance behind her words and actions, she never seems to hesitate. She is also quick to tell the other students that Atua will punish them and all their relatives if they disagree with her on religious or other matters, smiling passively aggressively the whole time. This, along with her liking for blood sacrifices, can make her come across terrifying at times. Being the Ultimate Artist, Angie can skillfully work with drawings, sculptures, and other things, but she is known to say that Atua is the one who is really creating everything and she is simply lending her body, describing the experience as if she's being "possessed by her muse". She demands to be alone whenever she makes her art, but it's said that she indeed does appear as if she's possessed whenever she does. Angie's very notable trait is the way she always puts herself before others. While she can mean well and fully believes in her religion, she can use it to manipulate others to do things for her, claiming it's what Atua wants and people get punished if they don't obey. She is used to getting what she wants this way back on her island and thus dislikes it when people do not listen to her. She sometimes tries to convert others to her religion, though she seems to give up if she notices it won't have any effect and only seems to act passive aggressive at most. However, she is an extremely skilled manipulator and is somehow able to deduce other people's weaknesses and exactly the kind of support each person needs. She then offers Atua to them, as she believes that he is the only true God there is and that his form changes according to the feelings of whoever sees him, which in her opinion explains the multiple Gods people around the world believe in. Whenever others accuse her of brainwashing, she claims that on the contrary, she undoes the brainwashing of others by making them believe. It should be noted that while she is very manipulative and selfish, Angie does not appear to be intentionally malicious, and she often genuinely wants to encourage and guide others through her words. Due to the customs of her home island, Angie is also shown to have quite different views on sexuality. She has quite poor understanding of personal space and can even begin to undress other people in public if she is interested in them. Relationships : }} Byakuya Togami Angie got interested in Byakuya's personality as he presents himself as someone arrogant to her. She asked if he wanted to know Atua's peace and donate blood to her sacrifices for him. Even with him denying it without thinking, she did not care to that and just left him alone after realizing that he would not give her what she wants. Abilities Talent Angie is shown creating a detailed, wooden statue in her promotional work. She is also shown wearing a utility belt filled with carving tools which may imply carving is her main skill. Besides sculptures, she can work with drawings. She tends to give the credit to Atua, who in her opinion is the one who really creates everything. Participations }} *The Beginning }} Quotes Trivia * is a common diminutive for several English names based on the word "angel" as "Angela", "Angeline", etc. Her name could be a reference to her hair color, which happens to be white. While her last name (夜長) means "a long night". *Angie's Japanese title (超高校級の美術部) actually means –"art club" being common after-school activity available in most Japanese schools, where students practice fine arts such as painting and sculpting. *Angie and Tenko Chabashira speak in the third person. Other characters with the same quirk are Ibuki, Monaca Towa and Gonta Gokuhara. Navigation Category:A-Z Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Hope's Peak Academy Students Category:Class 79th